1990s
This is a timeline of events that occurred during the 1990s. 1990 *In Sarajevo, , S.H.I.E.L.D. Agent John Garrett steps on an IED bomb. The blast leaves him mortally wounded, but the Cybertek corporation saves his life by fitting him with biomechanical prosthetic body parts, and he becomes the first test subject for HYDRA's Project Deathlok.Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D.: 1.21: Ragtag 1991 June 3rd *Tony Stark makes Dum-E in his father's workshop.Iron Man December 16th *Howard and Maria Stark are assassinated by HYDRA in Long Island, New York. The assassination is made to look like a car accident.Captain America: The Winter Soldier 17th *Tony Stark inherits Stark Industries, becoming the youngest CEO of a Fortune 500 company, as well as a media celebrity. In addition to the company’s military contracts, Stark Industries works in medical technology, combating world hunger with their Intelli-Crops program. Near the end of 1991 *Cold War ends. 1992 September 18th *Alexander Pierce assisted to a Joint Chiefs of Staff meeting. 22nd *Julie Coulson, mother of Phil Coulson, dies. 1993 May 5th *Ivan Vanko is imprisoned for fifteen years for selling Soviet-era weapons grade plutonium to Pakistan.Iron Man 2 1995 May 5th *Bruce Banner meets Betty Ross while undergrad students at Harvard University. They begin dating and volunteer for an experiment involving hallucinogenics.The Incredible Hulk July 24th *Natasha Romanoff joins Russia's covert espionage facility. She works there for three years, enduring both an education and indoctrination into the world of spycraft. Romanoff excels in this strict training environment and soon becomes regarded as a master spy and one of the world's greatest assassins. Her ruthless effectiveness earns her the codename, "Black Widow".The Avengers September 19th *Grant Ward's older brother Christian throws their youngest brother Thomas into a well. Grant tries to save his little brother by throwing him a rope. Christian warns him that if he gives him the rope he will be thrown in as well, and walks away. Grant manages to throw him the rope anyway, without Christian noticing.Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D.: 1.08: The Well 1998 January 27th *Natasha Romanoff is indirectly found and discovered as a threat to global security. Nick Fury of S.H.I.E.L.D. sends Agent Clint Barton to Russia to eliminate her. 31st *Clint Barton arrives in Russia and confronts Natasha Romanoff. Rather than kill her as instructed, he instead lets her live and gives her a chance to join S.H.I.E.L.D. Romanoff accepts, and devotes the rest of her life to working for S.H.I.E.L.D. 1999 meets a young Grant Ward.]] *John Garrett meets a young Grant Ward, who is being held in a juvenile detention facility in Massachusetts for burning down his family's home, and seeing his potential, Garrett recruits him into HYDRA. He trains Ward by leaving him to fend for himself in the Wyoming wilderness for five years. December 31st and Tony Stark.]] *Tony Stark goes to a New Year's Eve party in Bern, Switzerland, where he first meets Maya Hansen and Ho Yinsen. Disabled scientist Aldrich Killian approaches Stark to request investment in his think tank, Advanced Idea Mechanics (A.I.M.). Stark tells Killian they will meet on the building's roof to discuss the matter further, but he never keeps this promise, choosing instead to spend the night with Maya. In her hotel room, Maya introduces Stark to her own project: the Extremis virus.Iron Man 3 References Category:Timeline